Amor Fatal
by dark-hana
Summary: Que es lo que ocurre cuando te das cuenta que todo lo que has vivido junto a la persona amada es una farsa?SAnarunaru's history, Se supone que era oneshot, pero he hecho una continuación, espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR FATAL**

**Aquñi vengo con un pequeño honesto (Nose si a esto se le puede llamar honesto que lo hice un momento de tristeza, espero que os guste muucho! Bueno aunke sea un pokito ! **

**Hace tiempo qué me pregunto el porqué me deseas, lo hice al principio pero me lo aclaraste, no lo hubieras hecho si no hubiese sido persistente con todas mis preguntas. Después de aquello jamás nos volvimos a pelear, nunca intercambiábamos palabras, simplemente nos ignorábamos.**

**No éramos una pareja, ¿Verdad?**

**Eres mi amante artificial**

**Soy tu pecado secreto**

**No hay amor, aunque yo te ame.**

**A veces, después del "amor" te quedas, y yo me quedo despierto, intentando colarme en tus sueños.  
Puedo imaginar que me quieres cuando te acercas a mi, me gusta cuando duermes, puedo pensar que lo que sientes por mi es amor.**

**A veces me pregunto cómo una cama tan pequeña puede sentirse tan vacía, siempre se siente así, cuando estás aquí y cuando no.**

**Llorando silenciosamente, me siento tan negro como tus ojos.**

**A veces parecen reales, pero todas mis sonrisas fueron falsas.**

**Pero me doy cuenta que me mata lentamente, tu presencia es como el más mortífero veneno.**

**Siento que tus besos son mi muerte, cada pelea, cada entrenamiento, siento romperme por dentro, pero eres una adicción mortal.**

**¿No puedes ver mi dolor? ¿O es que tal vez no te importa?**

**Pero me diste la espalda de nuevo, ¿Es esa tu respuesta?**

**El silencio entre nosotros solo lo empeora.  
Me estoy resquebrajando.**

**Estoy llegando al final de este desolado camino que crece frente a mi.**

**¿Me ignorarás? ¿Me echarás de menos? ¿Otro ocupará mi lugar? **

**Bueno…al final eso no importa.**

**Sólo quiero dar un paso hacia el fin.**

**Mi amor artificial, ya no tengo nada más que te pueda dar,**

**Sólo esta despedida, nos veremos en el paraíso dónde todos mis anhelos podré lograrlos junto a ti.**

**Bueno asta aski el mini fic, mini oneshot o lo que sea xDDD espero ke os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews ke son los que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo neh? Matta ne!**

**Dark-hana**

**PD: Si no lo habéis exo leed mis otros fics : La luz del amor, Rosas negras y Contigo desde cero, publicidad 100 XDDD**


	2. Te iré a buscar al cielo

**Ohaiyo! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Abucheos por parte del Publico Esta es la continucacionde lo que se supone que era un one-shot, drabble, o como sea, vamos la paranoia extraña, es que me daba pena dejarlo ahí y como varios de vosotros me pedisteis continuación, pues aquí la teneis **

**ºTe iré a buscar hasta el cieloº**

**Estaba sentado en un escalón, me preguntaba el motivo del porqué actuaba así con las personas, sobre todo con la que compartía sus momentos más íntimos, con el que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo, ¿Miedo, rechazo? No, era algo mucho más fuerte, que me conocieran realmente, esa idea me atemorizaba, le había rechazado todo su amor incondicional, y ponía la excusa de que era sólo sexo, pero sin embargo, lo amaba realmente, lo amaba, ya que me destruí completamente al escuchar a un ninja acercase, ¿Otra misión? Imposible, era domingo, mi día de descanso, se me acercó lo bastante como para evitar que otros lo escuchasen, tenía en su cara un semblante sombrío, no auguraba nada bueno, pero sin embargo yo seguía impasible, como siempre, pero…pero, cuando por fin habló, me gustaría que nunca lo hubiese hecho, me dijo que Naruto había sido encontrado en el fondo de un acantilado, y sin rastros de vida, el alma se me cayó a los pies, ¿Qué había hecho? Por culpa de mi estúpido miedo había acabado con la persona que más me importaba, me dolía el corazón, mis ojos rogaban expulsar millones de lágrimas, pero, no, doy Sasuke Uchiha, el chico del corazón helado, jamás sabrán lo que escondo bajo mi capa de indiferencia, era demasiado…como que definitivamente acabó con todo rastro de vida en mi interior fue la nota que llevaba el shinobi consigo, la cuál me la entregó y se marchó. Era un sobre blanco con manchas de sangre, seguramente de su amado, la abrí con mucha cautela para no dañar el contenido, y salió un pequeño trocito de papel…era ¿Una carta, la cual rezaba lo siguiente:**

_Todos los días velaba por ti,_

_Quería que fueses feliz, aun Acosta de mi propio bien_

_Hacía lo que me mandases, por la única razón_

_De que me amases aunque fuera un poquito_

_Decidí intentar ser feliz sin tu amor, pero…_

_¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que te hace_

_Llorar es la única capaz de consolarte?_

_Pues, yo si te soy sincero, no lo sé _

_Llorar y llorar, sabiendo que jamás pararás_

_Pero aunque me partiste el corazón_

_Te seguí amando con cada pedacito de él_

_Hasta que ya no pude más con mi sufrimiento_

_Lo siento, pero no puedo continuar así_

_Te tenía tan cerca y tan lejos, _

_No hace falta que te jure querido compañero_

_Que no debí quererte, pero sin embargo te quiero_

_Se que solo era un juguete para ti,_

_Con el que te divertías por las noches,_

_Pero ya no aguanto más, estoy_

_Hecho pedazos, Te amo con todo mi ser_

_Naruto. _

**Mi culpa, todo su sufrimiento ha sido culpa mía, me dio su más sincero amor y lo desprecié por temor a no ser verdadero, no merezco ese profundo cariño, soy la peor persona que hay en la tierra, quizás yo también tome el camino rápido, que cosas, ahora estoy llorando, creí que ya se me habían secado las lágrimas para siempre. Me dirijo a la orilla del río, todo está calmado, no escucho ruidos, sólo el agua fluir, ato una cuerda que tenía en mis manos en una rama de un árbol cercano y la pongo alrededor de mi cuello, se qué estaremos separados aunque ambos estemos muertos, tú estarás en un paraíso donde siempre es primavera, rodeado de flores y la felicidad está en cada esquina, pero yo por mi parte, estaré en el fuego eterno, recordándome siempre la mala persona que fui, lo mucho que te hice sufrir, pero ahora no importa, no merezco vivir, y no temo al infierno, pero lo único que deseo es que seas muy feliz.**

**Noto la soga hacer presión en mi cuello, la respiración se me va cortando, no pasa nada, es mi destino, la vista se me empieza a nublar y unas últimas lágrimas huyen de mis ojos, los párpados se me hacen muy pesados, hasta el punto en el que no puedo tenerlos abiertos, y unas últimas palabras se escapan de mis labios **

"_Te quiero, Naruto"_

**Una luz muy brillante hace que abra lentamente los ojos, me siento desorientado ¿Dónde estoy, Veo un inmenso prado que se extiende hasta donde llega mi vista, ya no estoy con mi vestimenta azul, sino que llevo una túnica blanca, avanzo hasta donde me lleva el corazón, por primera vez le hago caso, y parece que quisiera escaparse de mi pecho, frete a un árbol de flores rosadas veo a un chico rubio, de pelo tan dorado como el Sol, una piel morena, y unos ojos tan bellos como el cielo, está haciendo una corona de flores, y sonríe con naturalidad, y veo que se me acerca despacio, puedo comprobar que viste la misma ropa blanca que yo, y se detiene delante de mi, abre sus sonrosados labios y me habla**

"_Has venido a buscarme"_

**Le respondo afirmativamente y me abraza con mucha ternura, le devuelvo el abrazo donde expreso todo lo que en vida no le pude contar, me coloca el collar de flores y me besa castamente en los labios, mi pequeño ángel, ahora todo saldrá bien, nadie nos hará daño jamás, te protegeré por toda la eternidad y estaremos siempre juntos…**

**Fin! Y esta vez para siempre muajajaja, bueno, rtaté que el final fuera ¿Alegre? o.O, bueno salió así, ese día mi humor estaba raro, XDD espero ke os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado, y si me mandais algun review, pues seré la chica más feliz del mundo :D:D Matta ne! **

**PD: Dentro de poco actualizare mis fics y subiré dos one-shots (Uno de humor y otro de ¿?) xDD **


End file.
